Episode 278: The Gushie Tapes
"The Gushie Tapes" was originally released on November 24, 2015. Description We thing that we've got our finger on the pulse of the wants and needs our audience has for the show. At least, we hope we do, because we took a good look at y'all and said, "This, this is an audience that wants to hear us argue about horses in Quantum Leap for 20 minutes." Suggested Talking Points Danksgiving, Waddle, Body-Bodyguard, Uber Spoilers, A Million Babies Day Out, Dr. Horse Beckett Outline 10:50 - My office likes to celebrate birthdays, and I must live in a time vortex because it feels like we celebrate a new birthday every week. Every birthday, the office gets a cake, snacks, and a card. I dread these cards - what are you even supposed to write on these things? At a certain point, how many ways can you write "happy birthday blah blah blah?" Do you have any creative things I can write? Should I have a specific thing I write every time, or come up with personal things every time? I need your help. -- Another Year Older, No Years Wiser In Washington, DC 18:13 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from "YaDrew Answers" user David, who asks: Can a teenager have a personal bodyguard for a short amount of time? If so, what website can I sign up for this? Prices would be nice. 26:23 - I'm looking for some social awareness advice here. No one likes a spoiler, but at some point they lose their potency. Clearly I'm not going to discuss the happenings of The Mick the day after it airs loudly in a group of people, but if they don't know that Bruce Willis is a ghost, then they have missed the boat. What is the time-frame in which a spoiler transitions to socially acceptable conversation fodder? -- Spoiler-Free In Sidney 28:57 - Hey brothers, sometimes I go out to see a movie with my friends, and we take a cab or Uber home. What's the policy of talking about the movie in a cab or Uber. Should we worry about spoiling the movie for the driver? -- Blabbing In The Big Apple 34:51 - MZ - Sponsored by Harry's. Sponsored by Blue Apron. Sponsored by Maggie. Advertisement for Throwing Shade. 43:28 - Y - Sent in by Amanda Morhemy Aponte, from Yahoo Answers user MorgisName made up by Griffin, who asks: What would Quantum Leap have been like if Scott Bakula's charachter were played by a horse? I'm just wondering if you think the series would have been as well received if a horse had played Dr. Sam Beckett. How do you think it would have been different? What horse-actor would you choose to replace Mr. Bakula? 58:07 - Housekeeping 63:47 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Music Is Life, who asks: What celebrity would you like to swim with? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Scott Bakula Category:Horses Category:Video Games